A Splash of Gold
by BlackVeilBridesIsMyLife
Summary: The stakes are high and never before has Jordan Wood have to make a decision as big as this. Jordan's life was always complicated seeing as she was a single mother. But when she moved back to Angel Grove her life completely changed. She was recruited by Zordon to be the Gold Ranger and defend the earth. Being a law student was hard enough but begin a power ranger? Even harder.
1. Back to California

A Splash of Gold

Chapter 1: Back to California

Driving past the sign that said Welcome to Angel Grove Jordan's daughter Alexa said, "Are we almost there Mommy?"

"Yeah. We're almost there baby. Is your brother still asleep?"

Hayley replied, "Yeah. He is."

Jordan nodded and continued driving and said, "Angel Grove, California, Been a while since I've been back here," looking through the mirror she continued, "I grew up here girls. Grandma is going to be so happy to see you girls and your little brother."

Alexa then asked, "How long are we going to be staying here?"

"That's what I didn't tell you. We're moving in with grandma."

Hayley said, "Why?"

"Because grandma wanted to see us and I'm having a hard time on my own girls. But don't worry about it things will be better this way."

**~* A Splash of Gold *~**

Pulling up to her mother's house Jordan parked and then said, "Alright girls. We're here."

Undoing her seat belt she grabbed her backpack and then walked to the backseat and undid Alexa and Hayley's seatbelt and as she was getting them out her mother ran over and said, "Jordan. It's so good to see you."

"You to Mom. Girls say hi to grandmother."

Walking to the other side of the car she got her son Elijah out of the car and then walked back over to her mother and said, "Mom this is your Grandson Elijah."

As her mother took her son from her arms she said, "Come on girls. Let's leave your mother to unpack the car and we can go watch a princess movie."

"Anything but the Lion King. It scares Alexa."

Her mother nodded and then she opened the trunk and grabbed the girl's suitcases and then walked inside the house and said, "Mom. Which room is going to be the girl's room?"

"The room that is pink and has two beds in it?"

Jordan nodded and pulled her curly hair back into a ponytail. Getting the last thing out of the car she closed the trunk and locked the car and then walked in and put the box in her bedroom. Walking into the living room her mother said, "The girls went to go see there room and I put Eli down for a nap. Jordan tell me what's wrong."

"Why do you think anything's wrong

Her mother rolled her eyes and said, "You wouldn't call me up two days ago saying that you were on the way here and wanted to move back home without a good reason. You've always been the girl who shows everybody how wrong they are about you."

Jordan nodded and said, "Your right Mom. Truth is I've been struggling to say a float. I barely have enough money for food and to pay the babysitter. I've been failing behind on college work and on work. And I'm afraid that Alexa and Hayley are going to hate me because I might not be able to get them Christmas presents."

As tears started running down Jordan's face her mother walked over and hugged her and said, "Jordy everything is going to be fine. I know that it's hard but you have to believe me it's going to be fine know that you're here. Do you want some tea?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

Walking into the kitchen her mother said, "Jordan listen to me very carefully. You're smart, beautiful, and an excellent mother. Your girls love you more than anything and I missed you so I'm happy that back in Angel Grove and I beat your old friends."

Jordan nodded and said, "Thanks for everything Mom. I better go help the girls unpack or the room will be a disaster area."

Jordan leaned against the wall going upstairs and thought _maybe this is for the better and with Mom everything is going to be a lot better. _

A/N alright I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to do a little chapter before I get into the main story. Jordan's love interest is going to be an OC character but I'm not sure what his name is going to be yet. I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me which dinosaur should be hers. She is 24 years old and the gold ranger. Read and review


	2. AN

Hey everybody I know that I haven't been updating for a while but I have a reason for it. It's not a very good reason but it's a reason. I've been basically playing games on my PS3 and re-reading my Harry Potter books and of course hanging out with my boyfriend. But I have some news. All of my stories are going on hold while I work on Harry Potter stories. Be on the look out for my first story in the Muggle-Born Siblings Saga The Magic Within. It evolves my Characters of Abigail and Michael Carson. They are a year apart so the first story will only have a little bit of Michael and there mother Cassandra. I have a poll up so please take the time to vote of whether or not Abbie should be on the HufflePuff Qudditch team


End file.
